


A Love Like No Other

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Hair Washing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Ignis would always help Prompto with even the simplest things. They had each other, and they would never leave one another's side.Or, Prompto gets stuck in the bathroom due to his wrist pain, and Ignis comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	A Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth day of brotherly love week <3

Prompto was stuck inside the bathroom. Not that he was  _ really _ stuck, but he figured he couldn’t touch his hair. He somehow managed to wash his body with the soup inside the tub—well, _barely_ —but washing his head was too much for him. All he could think was  _ fuck you, Noctis. Fuck you and your wild behaviors to get rid of your damn veggies  _ because if he weren’t there today, this misfortune wouldn’t have happened to him in the first place.

It took him 30 minutes to accept his cruel fate. The whole time, Prompto stared at the ceiling and wondered what he had done that the gods decided to punish him like this. Not only was he stuck inside a bathroom with almost broken wrists, but he was trapped inside a bathroom with only Ignis Scientia in the apartment. At least he would be the first to die of being unable to wash your hair and call the advisor to help you with it.

It also took him ten minutes to realize that he was too young to die. Eventually, Ignis was going to check on him anyway, so why not get embarrassed and get on with it sooner?

Working up the courage and taking some deep breaths, Prompto let his eyes shut and yelled, “Iggy? Iggy!” His own voice betrayed him when it echoed loudly in the bathroom and left him wincing.

Ignis was there the next second, much to his surprise.  _ Is this guy a superman or something? Maybe blessed with the power of gods to teleport with a matter of seconds?  _

“Yes, Prompto?” the advisor replied instantly and cleared his throat, voice low and gentle that managed to calm Prompto down a bit.

He drew in a sharp breath.  _ You can do this, Prompto. You’ve got this. It’s not like Ignis can hurt a fly, right? He’s cool,  _ he comforted himself before blurting, “Um... can you, like, come in for a second? I think I need your help.”

There was a pause. Prompto could imagine Ignis’s confused and hesitant expression.  _ Oh man. _ “Are you certain? I don’t think that’d be appropriate.”

“It’s... um really good, specs. I’m taking a bath and have a bit of clothes on, so it’s all fine. Please? I’m dying here.” Definitely not a good combination of words, but he would take it. Anything to get him out of this damn bathroom filled with steam.

“Of course,” Ignis replied, slowly opening the door and giving him a peek before entering. He flashed a slight smile and cleared his  _ throat. “What is the matter?” _

_ Perfect, so far. Don’t be nervous, or you’ll mess this up. _ “Sooo, I thought if you could, you know, wash my hair? My wrists hurt after Noctis twisted it earlier. I can’t do it myself.” When he didn’t respond, Prompto shook his head, gulping thickly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I could just use some help.”

“I have no problems with that. Shall I come closer to the bathtub?”

“Yeah,” he croaked. His voice cracked with nervousness, and as much as he wanted to cover his crimson face now, he didn’t dare to move his wrists. Instead, Prompto pointed to the bottle that was dropped onto the floor due to his clumsiness. “This is the shampoo. I tried to do it myself, but I failed. It hurts badly.”

Ignis bobbed his head without questioning anything. He grabbed the shampoo and stepped toward him. “I am sorry, darling. I will make sure to give you a painkiller after your bath. Don’t worry about it,” he said, pouring the shampoo on his hand as Prompto’s eyes widened by the use of that pet name.  _ Darling, _ he thought, and his jaw almost touched the floor. He could not, and would  _ never  _ say that one word in his entire life without dying of embarrassment. “The shampoo smells pleasant.”

He nodded. “It does. Thanks, Iggy.”

“You are absolutely welcome.” Ignis leaned closer and threaded a hand through his blonde hair, experimentally massaging to receive a reaction from Prompto. “And your hair is soft. I believe you should let it down more often, Prompto. It looks lovely.”

“You’re going to make me blush with all that compliments. Stop it,” Prompto mumbled under his breath as he let out a sigh of relief and laughed. He was getting used to it. He could stay like this forever and never get tired of Ignis massaging his scalp like that. 

“I am just stating the truth. There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Ignis chuckled. He shifted and carefully put his hands on his lap. “Darling, stop fidgeting. We are almost done.”

“Right, sorry for that.”

“It's completely fine.” Ignis offered him a smile and urged him to move forward so that he could rinse his hair, running his fingers through Prompto’s hair as he did it. When he was finished, he stepped back and put the shampoo aside. The conditioner was gone, so they skipped that part. He needed a proper shower after his wrist pain anyway. “Ah, beautiful. Is there anything else I can help you with? You can call me whenever.”

“It's all good, Iggy. Thanks for the reminder.”

The advisor exited the bathroom with a chuckle. Prompto inhaled sharply and let the water out of the bathtub. He carefully got out and stood on his feet, using his towel to dry off. Exiting the bathroom, he changed into comfortable clothes with the hand that hurt less and threw himself on the bed. 

“Prompto, shall I enter the room?” Ignis asked the minute later.

“Yeah, specs. Come in.”

The door opened, and Ignis stepped inside with a glass of water and a painkiller. “Is your wrist better?”

He shook his hair and looked down at his red and slightly swollen wrists. “Not really. I think it would take some time for it to heal up.”

“I agree. Here, have this. It will help you with the pain. If it doesn’t get better until tomorrow, we will visit an orthopedist.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” He carefully picked the pill and took it with water as Ignis held up the glass for him. 

“Of course. I highly recommend you to sleep, Prompto. You look tired, and you need some rest. The painkiller could also help you with that.”

“You’re right. Can you lie next to me for a moment? I kinda like it when you’re around.”

“With pleasure,” Ignis said and stepped forward, guiding him underneath the blanket to put his head on the pillow. Prompto nodded and covered himself with it. “Here, rest. Let me help you.”

“Um…” he started, but Ignis cut him off with an inaudible whisper and stroked his hair. Prompto shut his mouth closed, gladly letting his hair be played with without complaining. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed for better access.  _ It didn’t go as bad as I thought. Iggy is actually really kind. I did him dirty, poor guy. _

Ignis began, “Sleep, darling. You need to rest. Do not worry about anything else.”

He nodded, and then, he said with an undertone, “Alright, but if only you do that too. I can’t sleep if you’re not doing the same.” He glanced away.

“Well... if you insist.” Ignis moved to the other side of the bed. Smiling, he lay next to him and crawled inside the blanket. Prompto sighed happily and let his eyes fall shut. “Is it acceptable now?”

“Yup. You’re so good, Iggy. It’s so nice to hear your voice for the last time before I sleep. It’s so calming and adorable.”

“I appreciate that, Prompto,” Ignis whispered.

“Mhm. I’ll pay you to sing me to sleep sometimes,” he mumbled sleepily, feeling himself already drift off. 

He heart the other man laugh next to his ears. “That would be such an honor.” A hand brushed against his freckled cheeks with care, and then he felt Ignis putting a kiss upon it. Prompto didn’t get to react before falling asleep, and the last thing he heard was, “Sleep well, darling. I will stay with you until you wake up.”

Ignis, he decided, was a kind and understanding guy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!


End file.
